Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2
/ |publisher = JPN/EU Bandai USAAtari |designer = |engine = |series = ''Supersonic Warriors'' series |released = November 20, 2005 USA December 1, 2005 JPN February 3, 2006 EU |genre = |modes = , |ratings = : Everyone +10 (E+10) : A : 12+ |platforms = |media = |requirements = |input = }} is a fighting video game based upon the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z. Supersonic Warriors 2 is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and was developed by Cavia and published by Atari for the Nintendo DS. It was released in 2005. Gameplay Supersonic Warriors 2 is a 2D fighting game where the player chooses a team of three to fight against an enemy or another team. There are various modes to choose from which can help bring up the player's character roster and award dragon power when unlocked. There are also a few more features added in combat: The player's ki has been increased from 100 to 200, an energy barrier defense that can be done by anybody and leaves the player invulnerable, a beam battle mini game where one must continuously press A, B, X and Y to overcome one's enemy, and in-game transformations. Modes *'Z Battle Mode': The player chooses a team of three characters (one of which can be a support character) and faces various other teams in a tournament like challenge. Upon completing it the first time, a surprise awaits. *'Story Mode': One can play as one of the 15 playable characters through their scenarios, both from the original Dragon Ball Z story and what-if scenarios. The main mission is to defeat the opponent, but sometimes there are special objectives when the player is fighting to open another branch of levels on the main map. From this mode, new characters and moves can be acquired. Including several What-If stories, such as if Meta-Cooler went to Earth and fought Cell, if Gotenks killed Super Buu and went to Namek, if Piccolo was turned Majin instead of Vegeta, etc. *'Vs Battle Mode': Two players can compete against each other as any character. Required is a Nintendo DS/Lite and an extra copy of the game for each player. *'Maximum Mode': A hard mode for advanced players that is unlocked after completing Z battle mode. More Dragon Power is received for every few levels completed, so the team used can consist of stronger players. After finishing, the player receives infinite dragon power and if one has Super Vegeta unlocked, Majin Vegeta will be playable while pressing R+A while selecting Super Vegeta. *'Free Battle Mode': A team of characters is chosen to battle an opponent for fun. *'Practice Mode': This includes two sub-modes: Training which is practicing moves on a punching bag character, and Tutorial where Piccolo and a few others teach the player as Gotenks how to use all the controls, from punches to energy barriers to throws the super attacks. A surprise awaits when the player completes it. Controls *A Button – Weak energy blast *B Button – Block *Y Button – Light punch/kick *X Button – Heavy punch/kick *R Button – Gather energy *L Button – Special power/transformation *A+X Button – Super attack *B+Y Button – Throw *B+R Button – Energy barrier *R+A Button – Strong energy blast *Touch Screen – Summon character, team attack New features *In-game transformations *Power Struggles *3D backgrounds *New techniques *Tag team attacks *Story navigation *Ultimate K.O. Characters Playable characters Playable characters are characters that can perform combat and are controlled by the player. These characters can perform in story mode and need to be selected in order to be used. *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken) *Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 for Ultimate K.O.) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Majin) (Automatically Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultimate) *Piccolo *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Third Grade for Ultimate K.O.) *Captain Ginyu (In Goku's body for Ultimate K.O.) *Frieza (4th Form, 100% for Ultimate K.O.) *Mecha Frieza *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Semi-Perfect Cell (Base, Android 18 absorbed for Ultimate K.O.) *Perfect Cell *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Cooler (True Form, Final Form for Ultimate K.O.) *Meta-Cooler (multiple Meta-Coolers for Ultimate K.O.) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Support characters Support characters can only be used to either enhance features of the player, grant them abilities or provide a good offense attack to follow through. They can only be selected once for a side, one support for the player, and another for the opponent if he or she desires. *Yamcha / Tien Shinhan (Wolf Fang Fist/Tri-Beam) *Zarbon / Dodoria (Barrage of Rapid Ki Blasts/Barrage of Heavy Ki Blasts) *Bardock (Charges Ki to full 200%) *Dabura (Throws volley of spears) *Cell Jr. (Repeatedly dashes and tackles) *Android 17 / Android 16 (Android Barrier/Barrage of Ki Blasts) *Babidi (Reversed enemy's controls via magic/causes Vegeta to become Majin Vegeta) *Dende (Healing Ability) *Shenron (Revives fallen character activate automatically if final character is defeated) *Mr. Satan (Throws volley of grenades) *Neko Majin Z (Japanese version only) Other characters *Bulma (in cutscenes) *Future Bulma (in cutscenes) *Future Gohan (represented in-game by Adult Gohan; opponent in Future Trunks' story) *Trunks (during Gotenks' appearance, and depicted by Future Trunks for one instance in Cooler's story) *Goten (during Gotenks' appearance) *Chi-Chi (in cutscenes) *Videl (in cutscenes) *Chiaotzu (in Krillin's special attacks) *Yajirobe (in cutscenes and Krillin's special attacks) *Guldo (in cutscenes and Captain Ginyu's special attacks) *Recoome (in cutscenes and Captain Ginyu's special attacks) *Burter (in cutscenes and Captain Ginyu's special attacks) *Jeice (in cutscenes and Captain Ginyu's special attacks) *Porunga (in the background of the Namek stage) *King Cold (in cutscenes and Mecha Frieza's Ultimate K.O.) *Dore (in cutscenes and Cooler's special attacks) *Neiz (in cutscenes and Cooler's special attacks) *Salza (in cutscenes and Cooler's special attacks) *Kami (in cutscenes) *Paragus (in cutscenes) *King Kai (in cutscenes) *World Tournament Announcer (in the background of the Tournament stage) *Ox-King (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Sharpner (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Erasa (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Babidi (in cutscenes) *Shin (in cutscenes) *Old Kai (in cutscenes) *Kid Buu (represented by Super Buu in-game) *Uub (in cutscenes) *Alternate Future Trunks (opponent in Vegeta's Story who comes from another future timeline in which Vegeta kills Goku after defeating the Androids and destroys the world before leaving Earth, resulting in Future Trunks never learning Vegeta was his father as his mother hid it from him, though eventually learns the truth after failing to kill Vegeta after traveling to the past, when SSJ Vegeta protects Present Bulma during a fight with SSJ Goku) *Alternate Cell (opponent for Cell) Battle Stages Reception Reception in Japan was great. Critics loved the new tag-team action and thought it was much better than the prequel, but it did not use the touch screen capabilities to the max. In America, reception was average. Critics were more critical with the mediocre touch screen usage and thought the character sprites needed to be worked on, and the game should not have used the buttons, and have replaced it with the touch screen. The game sold 313,000 copies in Japan by the end of 2006.Famitsu 2006 video game sales Trivia *Kid Buu appears on the box art, despite not being in the actual game. **Instead he is represented in the game's retellings and what-if scenarios of battle with Kid Buu, by his Super Buu incarnation. *It is impossible to erase a save data in the game. The only way to erase the data is to corrupt it. *Despite the rest of the Ginyu Force not appearing as playable characters, Captain Ginyu can still summon Guldo (using his Psycho Triangle, a variation of his Full Power Energy Blast Volley), Recoome (using his Recoome Eraser Gun), Jeice (using his Crusher Ball), and Burter (using his Blue Hurricane) to attack his opponent. **Similarly, Cooler's Armored Squadron can be summoned by Cooler to attack his opponent. *Despite Cell having three forms in the series only his second and final forms are playable characters. *In this game, Dore's name is spelled as "Doray", Neiz' name is spelled as "Neize", and Salza keeps his Japanese name of Sauzer. *This is the second Dragon Ball Z fighting game to feature "New Planet Vegeta" as a playable stage. *If you reach a score above 850,000, the game will be unable to save your score. After turning off the console and turning it back on, that score will be deleted. *In Gohan's Story, the mission "Zet Sword" incorrectly states that King Kai rescued Gohan after he was defeated by Buu rather than the Supreme Kai. *This game sees Christopher Sabat voicing Cell instead of Dameon Clarke and Josh Martin voicing Super Buu instead of Justin Cook. To date, they remain the sole instances of these stand-in performances. Gallery References External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_dbz01/ Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Official website] *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/dragonballz/ GameSpot - Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2] es:Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games